


Deviation

by annieeeckls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: Despite being teased that he'll go gay for his gay bestfriend, Kageyama was sure he's into girls. Until his said bestfriend, Hinata, turns into a woman occasionally and he's pretty. Now that's a crisis.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted in my twitter as a semi socmed au! Check it out > https://twitter.com/kkuanne/status/1318162398453272578?s=19

The swollen red cheek of Kageyama was an occurence Hinata sees frequently. It doesn't make it less funny though. So there he was, sniggering like crazy at the demise of his best friend while the other sulked and grumbled under his breath. 

Apparently, his girlfriend, now ex, slapped the shit out of him after he told her that he wants to break up. And knowing Kageyama, he probably sounded like a jerk. Kana-chan was like his third girlfriend for the past two months? A new record for him, really. But he just couldn't settle, like something is off. He doesn't exactly know what it is, it just doesn't feel right somehow. 

Hinata tried to contain his giggles, and tried to pretend to be a good friend. Afterall, Kageyama paid for his cake. It's a delicious one if you'll ask him.

One thing that Hinata loves when Kageyama gets 'dumped' (even he's the one doing the dumping) was that he gets free meal as well. They're now at an outdoor cafe, sipping cold coffee under the bright afternoon sun. His emotionally constipated friend would always call him after his girl-mishaps. It somehow became a tradition for both of them; when one is freshly single, they call the other to hang out and vent. Mostly to forget their bitter lackluster lovelives.

"Man! Again? How bad are you at this?" 

"Shut up. Like you're any better."

The orange haired boy snorted at the retort and raised his right brow. He leaned back on the chair, stretching like a smug cat with a smirk on his face. "As a matter of fact, yes. 'Coz I don't go getting slapped by my exes."

Kageyama spluttered in defense, but he was not able to come up with any excuse. His ears reddening in embarrassment, because his best friend is right. He's just downright bad at this. Like really freaking bad. He just sighed and slumped on his seat, slurping his nearly finished drinkm

"What the heck did you even tell Kana-chan?" 

"I just said, I don't like her anymore so we should break up!"

"That's just so douchey Kageyama..." Hinata was cringing his long time partner's words. If he was Kana-chan, he would definitely feel hurt. And knowing how Kageyama looks when he can't speak out his emotions properly... he could just imagine the horror of it. 

The raven haired boy was averting his eyes, ashamed at his antics. Hinata rarely comments on how he separates with his past girlfriends, but Kana-chan was one of the few that actually got along with him. Kageyama really liked her okay? She just wasn't the 'one'.

"I-I j-just you know... I didn't want her to get hurt! She's nice..."

"Yeah I'm sure that wasn't your intention."

"Stop placating me jerk."

Hinata shrugged at him and decided to lay off on his friend's case. For now. He'll tease the heck out of him next time. He's gonna be milking it out of him, after what he did to him when he and Ushijima broke up last week? He's not going to let Kageyama off the hook that easy. 

"How do you even do it smoothly boke? I even remembered some of your exes came back begging. Dude, are you like a hidden love expert or something?"

The laugh that Hinata let out startled few people from the other tables. But he just couldn't help it. Kageyama was just...cute. If that's the right word. He's innocent. Oh he heard his 'not-so-innocent' ways from his past girlfriends but he won't believe it until he sees it (not like he wants to, just saying). Seeing him like this was just too adorable.

"Yes Kageyama. I am a love expert. You must listen to me." Mischief shining in his eyes as he leaned towards his friend. It was as if he was telling the secrets of the world. "It's all about delivery my friend. Watch how I do it and learn."

Kageyama nodded eagerly, his focus solely on what Hinata was about to teach him. He might get to use this in the future-

was what he thought at first but he became thoroughly disappointed right after. Hinata tilted his head, pouted a little and batted his teary-eyelashes. 

"I don't think we'll work anymore Ushi... I need space... I love you but I just can't anymore... I'm sorry..."

"The fuck Hinata?"

The other's fake crying was rudely interrupted by the disgusted sound Kageyama made. His face was scrunched like he was debating to cry or laugh or maybe poop. Hinata wiped his tears and made face at him. "It works for me so... can't complain."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not? It's tried and tested!"

A timid voice suddenly cut them off. She was standing by their table awkwardly, holding a fancy box. She was fidgeting and was not looking at them directly. The two looked at her curiously. She's pretty, Hinata noted. 'Kageyama baka's type certainly. Probably gonna ask for his number' 

"Can we help you?" came Kageyama's cold reply. 

"Uhm... well... ca-can I ask a f-favor?"

Hinata beamed his usual sunny smile that he was told eases up other people. Kageyama was conceived in vinegar. His face looked too sour. 

"Sure! What can we do for you?"

The girl opened her box and revealed two cupcakes. One's brown and one's white. 

"I work at the cafe down the street and if I can't sell out all these cupcakes my boss will get mad... I've been out for hours..."

The orange haired boy melted at the wounded expression of the girl. She looked so sad that she couldn't finish al the cupcakes and Hinata felt sorry for her. But Kageyama was not having it. It was too suspicious. A girl came into an open cafe to offer a cupcake from another cafe? Who does that?

"Sorry but we-"

"Let me have them!"

"Boke! What the fuck?"

The girl smiled widely and shoved the cupcakes on the other's hand. Somehow, Kageyama had a bad feeling when she skipped away from them as Hinata eats the treats.

Hinata had been awfully quiet as they walked down the streets going home. Usually, he would chatter useless things and Kageyama would hum in agreement, sometimes he grunts when he disapproves, but it was just silence between them. Not that peace isn't really an option with the two of them, of course not. They have their down time as well. But this? This is something that Kageyama worries about. He began nibbling on his lower lip, nervously peering at his friend's face. 

He was still suspicious of the cupcakes that Hinata gobbled up. He's pretty sure there was something weird about it, he just couldn't place what it is. So now he's stuck silently observing his friend for any traces of discomfort. So far there's none, aside from the unusual quietness. 

When Hinata suddenly stopped walking, Kageyama halted as well. His heart pounding in his chest. _'Why am I nervous anyway?! It was just a cupcake!'_

"Kageyama."

"Yeah?"

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl."

And in an instant, the raven haired boy had his arms around the other boy. He gently guided Hinata to sit down on one of the benches they passed by. Looking around, left and right, there seemed to be no trace of nearby restrooms they can go to. The closest one was probably inside the mall across the street, which Kageyama doesn't know if Hinata could still walk that far. Should he just let him unload it all there in the sidewalk? They'll be making a scene. A disgusting one. 

Slowly, as Kageyama panics, anger rose in him as well.

"See?! I was stopping you from eating those! You don't listen! Why would you even eat food from strangers?!"

"Ugh Bakayama stop yelling. My head hurts."

"How can you be so stupid? Why am I even asking this? You being stupid is a fact already! Goodness."

Hinata, despite shivering slightly when the breeze hit his skin, still managed to roll his eyes at his best friend. "Shut up Kageyama." The answer he got was a curse that sounded like Kageyama was about to cry. If he wasn't feeling woozy, he would probably laugh at the other's face. But it was a bit endearing; how his friend worries about him, how he cares deeply. Setting the insults aside, because let's face it: this is Kageyama Tobio, he sucks at feelings, Hinata feels loved. Weirdly enough. 

"I'll call an ambulance dammit!"

"No no… I just need to get this out. Find any sinks I can… you know…?"

Kageyama clicked his tongue in frustration and shook his head. "Closest's probably inside the mall. Can you stand?" he was just answered with a nod as Hinata stood sluggishly, his head hung low. 

The trip was not that long but it felt like hours for the two of them. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tunrned into a...?

Kageyama couldn't help but stare at the girl sitting on his bed comfortably. How can a person be so familiar and at the same time feel like a stranger? He knew Hinata for several years now that their friends call their relationship as an almost codependency. Whenever the other is there, expect that the other half is near, they said.

He has everything memorized from the smallest detail and yet… 

That's why he's tripping at the moment. All the signs point into saying: yes that is your best friend! The small quirks like how he scrunches his nose slightly when he's deep in thought or how his eyes gets a little brighter and sharper when he's faced with a problem… The way he walks and speaks are all the same. But the voice is different, her… his? size is different. The hair! Even his jaw… 

Everything was identical but at the same time different and it makes Kageyama's head hurt. 

Not knowing what to do at the mall, he decided to bring the female Hinata to his place. Which belatedly, he thought was stupid. What if this is an impostor? What if he left Hinata there? What if she's just a good actress that looks exactly like his best friend?!

"You are making me nervous with all the staring Kageyama. Am I that pretty?"

"Oh fuck you."

Hinata, or if he really is Hinata, sighed and tugged up the collar of her shirt once again. It kept falling down her shoulder as it was slightly bigger than her now. _'I can't believe I got even shorter what the fuck.'_

And Kageyama was not totally staring at the strip of creamy skin that showed when the collar came loose again.

"So…I'm trying to be calm about this and all, you know. But I'm really freaking out. I am _thisclose_ to crying and yelling!"

She suddenly flopped her body onto the bed and rolled to her stomach, her dainty feet kicking. The orange head screamed, pillows smothering her voice. Kageyama thought she looked like a kid having tantrums. 

"Uh…hey…"

When Hinata heard the unsure concerned voice of his best friend, he stopped wailing for a second to look at him with tears in his eyes. He was frozen between trying to reach out or not. It was really annoying but also understandable? He knows Kageyama's doubting that he is indeed Hinata, heck, he couldn't believe it himself but it hurts his heart that the guy he trusts the most is afraid to approach him. At times when he is in doubt of anything, when he remotely feels insecure, he turns to Kageyama for comfort. When he feels lost and broken, it was the raven-head who was there for him. Always beside him. 

And he needs that comfort. The warmth of Kageyama's hugs that would certainly get him out of his stupor. 

Hugs that are only reserved for him, he's sure. 

So he rolled back to his back and sat down on the bed again, feet dangling. The floor seemed farther than it used to. 

The phone's ring startled the tensioned air between the two of them. Kageyama turned his back to reach for the call and then he left the room without a word. 

"Kageyama baka. Hmph!"

\--

"Kageyama-kun! What's the problem? Your messages sounded urgent."

The thundering of his heart calmed a bit when he heard the comforting steady voice of his senior. His hand still shaking as he holds the phone by his ear though. 

"Suga-san… we fucked up… I think?"

"What? We? With who? Oh my! Did you finally get together with Hinata?"The confusion in his voice turned into glee and it confused Kageyama again. He doesn't know why this topic comes up all the time.

"What? No! Why are you always asking that?"

"Eh? Why not? Then...Oh! Kageyama-kun, I need to go I'm sorry… Just message me and let's talk about it."

"Okay…"

The beep that came after the call made the raven-head’s shoulders slump. He looked back at the door to his room and prayed that the woman inside becomes a guy again when he goes back in.

Sugawara luckily was an open minded person. Or, maybe he was just placating his two juniors. No one would know. But he did say he'll help out. He'll be asking his friends if they knew people that can help them. There was doubt in his voice at first and honestly the two can't blame him. This all sounded like a fever dream. 

They had a quick video call before Sugawara was called by his colleague. His shocked face upon seeing Hinata would have been hilarious if not for the fact that the situation isn't funny at all. 

"I'll get back to you two. Just hang in there. Don't do anymore stupid things okay?"

So now the two of them sat there staring at the carpeted floor of Kageyama's room. Hinata's heart was thundering inside his chest, reality sinking on him. It felt like being slapped by Ushijima's big hand. Not that he knows how that feels, he just imagined it must feel like that. 

"Kageyama…"

"Hmm?"

And when the other didn't answer, he turned to his side to see what was the matter. Hinata was shaking, eyes wide, her long hair falling down to her shoulders. Kageyama brushed them aside gently to see more of Hinata's sweaty face. She slowly looked at her best friend, horror dawning on her. 

There was a twinge of pain in Kageyama's chest when he saw the panicked face of Hinata. The other grew to be more confident in the things he does now, but he used to be a ball of nerves when they were younger. It aches the raven to witness this expression on Hinata's face. Just like he used to, his body moved on instinct and stood up in front of her, wrapping his long arms around her body. 

Hinata's face was mushed on Kageyama's clothed tummy. The familiar smell of milk and cinnamon permeated his nose, calming his nerves a little. Her fingers that clutched on the hem of his shirt tugged hard causing the other to bend towards him. 

"You're such a baby."

"I'm your baby though."

The hug got tighter as Hinata seeked more of that intimacy of skin to skin, something that he always craved when he's down. He wanted to be closer, as close as he can, as close as he was allowed to. Kageyama always allows him though, with wide welcoming arms. The tangerine head breathed deeply, inhaling the other's scent, her eyes closed. Relishing the feeling of strong sturdy arms that she would always turn to. A safe place. A comforting presence. 

Kageyama's a jerk, but he's his jerk. 

And as the minutes go by, the embrace was easing Hinata into a sense of peace while Kageyama desperately wants to let go. He was twitching and his face was on fire. His mind racing as he feels the soft two mounds of flesh press onto him. 

_ 'No! Stop thinking like that! That's your bestfriend!' _

Unaware of the turmoil that's happening inside the other, Hinata was contented with his position. He even pushed himself further and squeezed the raven head tighter. If he could just be one with this person right now he would. That's how it feels all the time when he hugs Kageyama. 

The lack of will power was not something the boy was proud of. When he pushed his friend away, he saw the hurt look on her face and the cute pout that came with it. Damn, even as a girl, the puckered lips are still deadly. 

"Are you weirded out by me?" There was a tremble in her voice, and Kageyama flinched when he heard them. 

"No! It's just you know…"

He vaguely motioned his arms, flapping them in the direction of his chest. Hinata cocked her head to the side, confusion painting his face. 

"What are you doing? Are you dancing?"

"What?! No! Why would I…?"

Hinata grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms. Kageyama's eyes unwillingly landed on the other's chest as her new  _ assets _ got pushed up a little. They were round and they looked bouncy. His face exploded in heat, his face like a tomato when he realized where his sight landed. The tangerine head then looked down on what the other was looking and saw indeed very healthy breasts. They aren't revealing per se, but since the shirt she's wearing was now larger than her, the collar was slipping off a little. Her cleavage showed a bit. 

"Why you! You pervert!"

The pillow that landed on Kageyama's face was well deserved. 

\--

Kageyama's place was pretty big. It had two rooms, a cozy living room, a kitchen and a fairly big bath. Now he's not that rich, and he can't afford the place all alone. He's been sharing a good housing deal with his friend Yachi. 

At first everyone was confused. They all thought that Kageyama and Hinata would be the ones sharing space, but apparently the shorter one refused. And well, Yachi needed a good place near her work so it worked out pretty well. It used to be an issue to Kageyama's past girlfriends since a girl, a beautiful one at that, lives under the same roof as their boyfriend. They later on realized that the girl was no more than a sister to him and was actually into women. The one they had to be wary of which they belatedly found out was, the best friend, Hinata. 

Out of the two, you could say that Yachi is the functioning responsible adult. Not that they questioned it. They already knew from the start. Sugawara and Daichi were glad someone would take care of one half of the idiot duo. 

Finishing her work, Yachi went to the kitchen to reheat the takeout she bought on her way home. Today was not the day to cook. And as usual, she would go to Kageyama's room to drag him out to eat. What she was not expecting was a long haired pretty girl that is not Kana-chan sitting on her housemate's bed without a shirt on. 

"Oh my! Sorry!"

The slamming of the door echoed in the silence until something clicked on her mind. There was something familiar….

THAT BRA WAS HERS.


	3. Chapter 3

Yachi wasn't really hard to convince. She was always someone you could rely on, whatever trouble they got on. Especially after seeing the uncanny similarities, she really can't deny it was indeed Hinata. 

What she was ticked about was not the whole becoming a girl thing. It was because of Hinata's pretty innocent comment. Both of the boys didn't think it was something crucial that would get the both of them kicked out.

"Are bras supposed to choke me? I can't breathe, it's too tight!"

Later on, Kageyama found out that Hinata's new chest was bigger than Yachi's. 

Now, as Hinata opens her apartment door, his neighbor took a peek at them. They were both tense as the old man called them. 

"Oh! Kageyama, it's been a while since you visited around here."

"Ahaha...yes… Pretty busy lately…"

And before more words were spoken between them, he had pushed Hinata inside.

"Excuse us! We'll get in!" was his rushed way of leaving their conversation. He did not hear the amused chuckle of the old man, telling them to quiet down tonight.

"Ah, young love."

\--

"What the heck?! Why did you push me?!"

"Oh hush you! I just don't want him getting suspicious."

Hinata only rolled his eyes at him and walked towards the living room to dump his things. She was unconsciously scratching the side of her chest, trying to loosen up the elastic strap binding her. 

"I'm changing clothes. Stay here." 

Kageyama only nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch. He sat there, scrolling on his social media mindlessly and trying to get the images from earlier out of his head. He's failing miserably of course.

Hinata's flushed face was on loop in his mind, like it was imprinted there already. How she clutched her chest defensively, with her ears hot with embarrassment. It was then when Kageyama decided that the boy-turned-girl needs that protective chest cloth women wear. So he went to Yachi's room and rummaged her closet for a fitting piece. 

"I didn't want to see all these, I'm sorry Yachi." 

But he doesn't want anymore exposure to Hinata's  _ assests _ so seeing his sister-like friend's underwear closet was a better option. 

Which is whyhe returned pale-faced to his room, holding a beige bra between his two fingertips. It wasn't disgusting, no not all, because the blonde girl was one of the cleanest person he had ever met. It just feels so wrong to be holding her undies. So he threw it at Hinata and the other was not able to catch it. 

Now Hinata was holding it, like how Kageyama did. They were staring at it like two dumb scientists trying to figure out how the world works.

"So how do I wear this?"

"Heck if I know!"

"You should! You remove them from your girlfriends all the time!"

Kageyama spluttered his denials which was unsuccessful since they both know none of them are virgins anymore. But still, he's like an embarrassed baby wanting to hide.  _ 'Why does everything he does is cute in my eyes?"  _ Hinata thought before shocking himself with how his mind just went  _ there _ . He yelped and threw the piece of clothing back to his best friend.

"Stop throwing the bra around!"

"Who did it first?!"

"Just wear it dammit!"

They were glaring at each other, trying to mask the awkwardness through their usual fights. Hinata gave up though, because honestly? It wasn't working. He'd rather just be ashamed of everything and get over it.

With a shy look, Hinata averted her eyes and self consciously hugged herself before asking the question she was dreading to blurt out.

"Could you…put it on me?"

Kageyama just short circuited right there.

\--

Few minutes have passed and there was still radio silence coming from Hinata's room. He's usually a fast dresser so why is he taking so long?

"The pervert. Is he checking out himself?"

After whispering to himself, Kageyama shook his head in disagreement. Seems impossible. For as long as he have known the other, he knows Hinata never became interested in women. So why was he taking so long?

Tired of waiting, Kageyama marched towards the bedroom and knocked angrily. "Oi boke. Are you admiring your new body or something? Come out now!" 

"I already came out a few years ago jerk!"

The raven head sighed in exhaustion. Everything's being difficult today.

"That's not what I meant dumbass."

He knocked again, with more force than usual. But when the other did not answer, he just opened the door (and surprisingly it was not locked). Kageyama was met with half naked Hinata's back facing him while he's struggling to unclasp the bra hook from behind. 

"What are you doing?"

"Wha-! What are you doing here?!"

Hinata got startled by Kageyama's voice that he almost twisted his arm when she twirled around. She tried to hide her body from his friend once again (although it was kinda useless as he had already seen it when he helped her put the bra on earlier). 

"You're still not dressed?"

"I can't get this off!"

Kageyama sighed in exasperation. Why does this day feel like a whole freaking week already?

"Just pull it off over your head like a shirt."

Suddenly, Hinata got a flashback from her conversation with Yachi before they left the apartment.

_ "Unclasp it. Don't ever do it like you’re taking off your shirt. DON'T or else…" _

It was scary.

"Yachi said I can't."

"Ugh. Come on here, I'll do it for you."

Hinata squinted his eyes in suspicion. Kageyama has been very helpful today, even going to the lengths of doing stuff like this for him. Yes they are best friends who got each other's back but this is something different entirely.

"Do you wanna touch it?"

"Touch what?"

"My boobs."

Something inside Kageyama broke and a rush of unexplained  _ feelings _ he didn't know what to call came flooding in. 

"Hell no!"

He just grabbed Hinata's shoulders and turned her around, unclasping the hook with a heavy breath. The creamy white skin of her back looked…  _ absolutely tempting _ . 

**_Fck._ **

Kageyama didn't know what to do after that incident. He couldn't believe he had just thought of  _ that _ . About Hinata of all people. The gleaming skin was now burned on his memory. Nothing really changed though. That's how he remembers his best friend's back when he sees it ocassionally. But why did it look so delectable? Like he wants to nip on it….

And with those thoughts clouding his mind, he thought it would be best to leave. 

"I'm going home boke. Let's get you checked up tomorrow. Rest up for now, it's been a long day."

He gathered his bag from the sofa and turned to walk towards the door but stopped as he felt tiny hands circling his torso.  _ 'What the…??' _

"Don't leave."

The hug got tighter, indicating that again, Hinata needed comfort. Which Kageyama would always give. He could never say no and he wouldn't want to.

"Why?"

"Stay the night please. I'm scared."

With a sigh, the raven threw his bag to the sofa once again. Flipping himself to face the boy… err.. girl, he held his puffy cheeks in his palms and squishing it a bit. It was like holding the world in your hands.

"Okay."

The bright smile that answered him was worth it. 

"Thank you for always being here Bakayama," was what he was supposed to say but it came out mumbled as the other has not let go of his face yet. 

"Yeah yeah stupid."

\--

Kageyama thinks the tension in the air was just in his head. As he removed the blanket to settle in, he was trying to tame his pounding heart. 

_ 'Shit has gotten weird now' _

Hinata was oblivious to his inner turmoil though. Things might have worsened on Kageyama's part as the orange haired boy… uhhh girl snuggled into him with a content sigh. 

Their friends tell them that the way they act is not how friends act but more like lovers. This didn't really bother the raven since they are both boys. Yes, Hinata is inclined towards the same sex, but he isn't so there should be no worries at all. Besides, Hinata made it clear that he's not into him like that.

So now, while currently being cuddled to sleep, Kagemaya thought:  _ "What the fuck am I so nervous about?" _

If he's being honest, the tension is making him half hard. And now his body is stiff as a board as he tried to sleep.

\--

Morning came with a loud ringing sound. It's determined to annoy the fuck out of Hinata. Begrudgingly, already missing the heat of his bestfriend's body, she picked up the phone on the night stand. Her face still burrowed in pillows when she answered: "Hello?"

"Kana? Is your boyfriend there?"

The familiar bored and irritated (how does he do that?) voice resounded from the other line. A truly Tsukishima way of greeting. He's a bit polite though, which Hinata finds appalling. 

"Kana? Why are you calling me Kana?"

"Is this… not Kageyama's girlfriend..? Anyways, I don't care whoever you are. Is Kageyama Tobio with you?"

"Ugh. What? Why are you…"

Upon realizing that Tsuki did not call him but instead called the other made Hinata abruptly sit on the bed. Tsukishima thought he was Kana. She looked down and indeed, he has boobs. His voice is probably of a woman's too which is why their friends did not recognize him. 

The irritated sigh that reached his ear indicated that the blonde boy has had enough. 

"So?"

"Uhm yeah! He's here! I'll wake him up."

It turned out that Kageyama promised Tsukishima and Yamaguchi something that they have to do that day. Hinata didn't care much what it was, he was just annoyed. They were supposed to go to the doctor today! She was supposed to get check up about this, whatever happened to him. But instead his  _ best  _ friend is ditching him for their other friends.

"Don't be such a baby. We can go some other time. I just can't back out on them now. I called Yachi, she's on her way now. She'll accompany you. You can ask her to go to the hospital with you."

With that, he left the apartment. 

Hinata had been pouting for the last hour and Yachi is sure this wasn't what she signed up for. She didn't actually sign up for anything, but yeah, this is just too much of friendship charity.

"Since you have declined my offer to go to the hospital and I'm bored out of my mind, let's go shopping."

"Shopping? For what?"

"Clothes, duh. Are you expecting to go out like that?"

Yachi vaguely gestured towards her with mild disgust. 

"You don't even have proper underwear."

"Can't I just borrow yours?" is what Hinata said before Kageyama's words came flashing back to him.

_ "I am scarred. I can't believe she has those things!" _

_ "What things?" _

_ "Kinky things!" _

"Oh. No never mind. Let's go shopping."

The blonde girl smiled wide. Oh how excited she is to dress up another doll. 


End file.
